


Lost As

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KHYML, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Returning to the islands late at night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> KHYML Ficlet prompt, line from a poem 'Lost as a snowflake in the sea'
> 
> Originally posted ~2003/2004

After a certain age, the play islands were supposed to be off limits. But there weren't as many children now, and it was far after the hour that anyone lingering should have been called for dinner. It was just the two of them, alone, looking back on what had been.

Riku was the one who'd leaned first, kissing Sora softly, and almost hesitantly. As if somehow they could taint the island more than it already had been. If this was even bad. Sora doubted they were the first ones who'd grown up yet made their way back across the water.

But he didn't think about the ones who'd come before again - not after Riku's second kiss, nor the third, which was the one that only ended because there were better places on the island for that sort of thing, places without as much sand and with more privacy in case someone was still lurking.

It was strange, really, to climb all the way up along catwalks and ladders to the little lookout cabin on the side of the cliff. There were still blankets there. Sora thought they'd have to remember to bring clean ones over. Every now and then, growing up, there'd been clean ones all of a sudden. New ones, fresh and strange. It had seemed magical, then. Now he knew.

Riku was the one who undressed first, caught by the moonlight as a pale - despite the sun he really had been getting - creature soon outlined as he walked to gaze out for a second.

Sora hurried behind, much like he thought he always did. This time, though, he decided to take the lead. He grabbed for Riku, kissing his neck and letting his hands wander everywhere. It had taken them years to get to this point. Awkwardness, unsure emotions, and plenty of other adventures that had made them question everything. But they'd stayed together. Always together.

Sora just knew, now. There'd never been any point in resisting.

Riku simply murmured and reached for Sora, pulling him close for a long moment.

And then he gestured down to the beach - it looked like someone had been gathering supplies for a raft.

They looked at one another for a long moment, and then headed for the blankets.

Though they had whatever time they wanted, there was no point in lingering. Kisses became frantic again, and hands... Sora was a little surprised by how aroused Riku was already. He moved to taste the clear precome at the tip of Riku's erection, but Riku stopped him until he repositioned himself to echo Sora's motions. It wasn't the easiest position, but Sora didn't mind. The sheer bliss of Riku's hot mouth around his erection was amplified by knowing he was making Riku feel the same thing. He moaned around Riku's arousal, sucking and licking as best he could for as distracted as he was becoming.

He wondered if Riku felt the same way, but there was no opportunity to ask. Soon, it just became a challenge, as things tended to between them. Not that there'd be a winner or a loser - they were both very much winning. Sora tensed and squirmed and tried to give Riku a little forewarning before he came. Not that Riku managed more than half a sentence before his own orgasm just seconds later.

They'd definitely have to bring new blankets over. Sora shifted so he could flop against Riku's side and let his hands wander to begin the process anew.


End file.
